Slave to Love
by Kheva
Summary: Lors de la dernière année des Maraudeurs, Sirius qui est fou amoureux de Remus, tente d'inviter ce dernier au Bal de Noël. Song-fic: "Slave to Love" de Bryan Ferry. Slash ! SB/RL


Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la première fic que je poste sur ce site ! ^^ J'suis toute excitée mais aussi un peu anxieuse quant à la réaction des lecteurs.

Je poste donc ce petit OS en attendant de continuer ma fic « officielle ». Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes archives, c'est un des premiers que j'ai écrit donc il n'est pas terrible, mais j'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire =3

Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi, et tout le bla bla.

P. S : Les reviews sont simples et font toujours plaisir à l'auteur =) Même les critiques (intelligente s'entend) sont acceptées, elles font toujours avancer.

**Slave to Love**

Le mois de Décembre était arrivé plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. La neige avait surpris tout le monde en tombant pour la première fois en ce matin venteux et glacial. La température avait baissé rapidement depuis l'été, si vite que le Parc se vidait un peu plus chaque jour. Cependant, les élèves les plus téméraires et moins frileux sortaient souvent à l'extérieur du château. Ils pouvaient alors être frappés par sa splendeur lorsqu'il était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche semblable à du coton.

Mais en plus de vouloir dire « neige », l'hiver signifiait également « Noël », cette fête que tout le monde adorait. Et à cette période de l'année, Poudlard était entièrement décoré à l'occasion et beaucoup avaient pour avis qu'il était encore plus beau que pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire.

On pouvait en effet remarquer que le château semblait encore plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire, moins effrayant, et avec un côté plus festif. De la neige magique avait été déposée sur chacune des grandes tables de la Grande Salle, et sur tous les murs de l'Ecole avaient été formées comme des couches de glaces qui coulaient vers le sol, ou vers le plafond. Des stalactites tombaient du plafond, et à des endroits aussi imprévus les uns que les autres, on pouvait trouver des guirlandes ou des objets de Noël qui pourraient s'avérer utiles en cours d'année.

Et pourtant, malgré ce paysage de froid, il faisait toujours aussi chaud à l'intérieur du bâtiment. On pouvait facilement s'y promener presque habillé comme en été. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de quatre jeunes garçons qui passaient rarement inaperçus où qu'ils aillent dans Poudlard, et avaient pour surnoms « les Maraudeurs »:

J'adoooooore Noël ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en baillant avant de croiser ses mains sur sa nuque.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui tombaient élégamment sur ses yeux d'un bleu foncés profond, comme la couleur du ciel au crépuscule. À ses côtés se tenait un garçon un peu plus petit, les cheveux noirs en bataille et de belles lunettes rondes entourant ses yeux noisette. Celui-ci approuva les paroles de son ami :

J'suis on ne peut plus d'accord, Padfoot ! Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi beau. C'est sûrement parce qu'ils savent que c'est notre dernière année ici qu'ils ont voulu faire ça pour nous.

Bien sûr. C'est également pour cette raison qu'ils ont affiché une immense banderole dans la Grande Salle avec écrit « Sirius ! James ! Restez l'an prochain, on ne veut pas vous perdre ! » fit un troisième garçon l'air amusé.

Ce garçon était manifestement le plus sage de tous. Ses cheveux châtains étaient moins longs que ceux de Sirius Black, mais allaient parfaitement avec la couleur miel de ses yeux. On ne pouvait également nier qu'il semblait terriblement fatigué. Deux cernes allourdaient ses yeux, et son visage portait la marque de quelques cicatrices (1). Le dernier garçon était le plus petit de tous, le plus grassouillet. Il ne semblait pas doté d'une intelligence prodigieuse mais son visage rond pouvait lui donner l'air sympathique. Il regardait en permanence ses amis avec un air admiratif ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les gêner :

Si seulement c'était vrai ! On croirait enfin à mon importance à l'Histoire de cette Ecole, répliqua le second, la bouche en avant dans une attitude dédaigneuse.

Je crois qu'on y attache suffisamment d'importance pour le moment, James. Tu imagines le nombre de filles qui rêvent de sortir avec toi ?

N'en rajoute pas trop Remus ! intervint Sirius, l'air soudain alarmé, si on t'entendait, on pourrait croire qu'il est plus populaire que moi !

Le concerné lui sourit, puis ils passèrent leur chemin, à parler de Noël, ou de Peter qui devait partir pendant les vacances sous les ordres de ses parents…

Peter, tu as bientôt dix-sept ans et tu obéis encore à Papa et Maman ?

Mais c'est différent ! Toi bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que c'est facile… avec la famille Black.

En guise de réponse, l'autre croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur. Peter sembla profondément regretter ses paroles. Mais le loup-garou qui se tenait non loin de lui jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius. Il était beau… et il l'avait toujours su. Mais lorsqu'il prenait cet air-là, Remus avait toujours une envie soudaine de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, ou de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, dans un geste peut-être plus qu'amical.

En se rendant compte avec horreur de la pensée qu'il avait eue, il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à une telle chose… Et cela le troublait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était suffisamment proche de Sirius qu'il se « permettait » de le faire ? Il baissa le regard vers le sol et resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques bonnes minutes.

~ + ° { | } ° + ~

Le Bal de Noël ainsi que le Réveillon approchait doucement. On pouvait sentir l'agitation des élèves, l'excitation lisible sur les visages quand ils parlaient de cet événement. C'était d'ailleurs la même chose, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des garçons :

Cette année sera la bonne, dit James avec un air de défi sur le visage, c'est ma dernière chance de sortir avec ma Lily pour le Bal de Noël.

Commence déjà par l'inviter Prongs, ce serait un bon début. Et… un miracle aussi.

C'était Remus qui avait parlé. Ce dernier regretta aussitôt d'avoir donné signe de vie. Car ce qu'il redoutait arriva :

Et toi, alors ? Avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Sirius

Le premier se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en levant le regard vers son ami. Il n'avait pas essayé d'inviter quelqu'un pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'était pas bon en danse, il ne tenait pas l'alcool et était encore moins doué avec la séduction. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas ça. Le Bal ne serait que de la torture pour lui. Et pourtant, c'était le simple fait de voir ses amis s'amuser autant qui le poussait à y aller. Il répondit donc dans un murmure, en détournant vivement son regard de celui de son ami :

Oh, je… je n'y vais avec personne.

Tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs, les Maraudeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Sirius avait l'air attristé. Mais il ne l'était pas. Lui, cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il s'était avoué son amour pour les hommes. Pour lui, les filles n'étaient qu'un passe-temps, mais surtout un masque. Un masque qui cachait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Remus Lupin. Et il devait avouer qu'il jouait bien la comédie. Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui. Il était en proie à des sensations et des pensées qu'il redoutait à chaque instant. Cependant là, il avait senti une vague de joie le submerger et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : demander à Remus de l'accompagner.

Il savait pourtant que dans un sens, ce ne serait pas pratique. Aller au Bal avec un garçon, même son meilleur ami pourrait être mal vu. Il devait s'en tenir à sa réputation et ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis Remus, lui, ne l'aimait pas. Il préférait sans doute les femmes… À cette pensée, Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt s'était envolé… Remus Lupin ne l'aimerait jamais…

~ + ° { | } ° +

Le Bal était dans trois jours. Une après-midi, les Maraudeurs avaient vu sur le visage de James un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre. Il hurlait de joie des mots incompréhensibles. Mais les autres comprirent immédiatement. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin suffisamment pour articuler, il s'écria :

Elle a accepté !! Lily Evans va au Bal avec moi !! Vous avez entendu ??!! Lily Evans va au Bal de Noël avec James Potter !!

Il s'était adressé aux personnes qui l'entouraient, tandis que Remus, Sirius et Peter souriaient, ravis. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs mêlé avec autant d'enthousiasme à la joie de son meilleur ami. Quand à ce moment-là, Remus sentit une main lui tapoter timidement l'épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui devait avoir un an de moins que lui. Cette dernière bafouilla légèrement avant de parvenir à dire :

Euh… Tu es Remus Lupin, n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien demander à ton ami Sirius s'il est libre pour le Bal de samedi ?

Remus haussa les sourcils. Demander à quelqu'un de venir avec soi au Bal d'une telle façon était offensant. Il se voyait mal demander à Sirius s'il accepterait de prendre une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas pour cavalière. Il sentit alors le feu lui monter aux joues, tandis qu'un sentiment de colère l'avait peu à peu envahi. Il tenta de rester calme et dit :

Eh bien écoute, je lui demanderais. Mais je crois que tu aurais plus de chances si tu lui proposais toi-même.

Il espérait pourtant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il sentait bien qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas que Sirius ait de cavalière. Et il se voulut de penser une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter ça pour son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait tourné la tête en entendant son nom, si faiblement avait été-il formulé. Il vit alors Remus en compagnie d'une fille de Serdaigle, qui lui proposait sans doute de venir avec elle au Bal. Il fut alors proie à un sentiment de fureur. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

_Reprends toi Sirius, _lui disait une petite voix dans son esprit, _si tu fais un geste pour l'en empêcher, ça pourrait paraître suspect ou le blesser. Ce n'est pas si mal s'il a une cavalière._

Il tenta alors de retrouver la sérénité, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il aurait tant voulu se mettre devant son ami et dire d'une voix forte et claire qu'il voulait aller au Bal avec lui, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le voulait à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. Il voulait envoyer en l'air le regard de tout le monde.

_Mais tu ne peux pas. Pour l'instant,_ lui murmura de nouveau cette horrible petite voix.

Cachant son visage blessé, il reporta son attention sur James qui était tellement dans ses rêves qu'il n'avait rien remarqué… C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement…

Le soir même, Sirius avait trouvé une cavalière. Il n'avait eu qu'à demander à une jolie fille qui semblait l'apprécier. Jeune fille dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom ou même de la maison. Et il s'en fichait. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il n'y avait que quelques élèves en plus de James, Sirius et Remus. Peter était parti chez ses parents. Ils étaient donc tous les trois assis à une table. Remus avait déjà commencé les devoirs à faire pendant les vacances. James demanda alors en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts :

Alors Moony ? Toujours pas de cavalière ?

Ce dernier soupira. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sirius avait fait la même chose. Il semblait avoir le regard dans le vague depuis un certain temps. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, étonnés, puis James demanda :

Euh, Sirius ? Tu te sens bien ?

Hein ? fit l'autre comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, oh oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu… nostalgique. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard.

L'excuse était si crédible que James et Remus eurent ensemble un léger sourire. Ce n'était donc que ça…

Alors Remus ? insista Padfoot

Eh bien, j'ai une cavalière.

Sirius fit tous les efforts du monde pour paraître content pour son ami.

Enfin ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Elle est à Poufsouffle. Elle s'appelle Servana Nielson. Elle m'avait aidé une fois pour un devoir en Astronomie, alors j'ai voulu la remercier de cette façon.

Sirius et James se regardèrent un instant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient de Servana Nielson. Le souffle du premier s'accélérait. Pour le cacher, il croisa les bras sur la table et y posa la tête. Il souffla alors :

Le problème cavalière est résolu, maintenant. Moi, je ne connais même pas le nom de la fille avec laquelle j'y vais.

Remus n'avait pas pris en compte ces dernières paroles. Il était parti au plus profond de ses pensées. Une soudaine envie le submergea. Quand il avait vu Sirius ainsi installé, il se mit à vouloir plonger sa main dans les cheveux aile de corbeau de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air bien ces deniers temps. Etait-ce seulement parce qu'ils faisaient leur dernière année ? Le loup-garou voulait tendre sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son ami. Mais il se reprit à temps. L'esprit du loup pouvait parfois trop se manifester. La main crispée sur sa plume pour ne pas la lâcher, il constatait avec horreur que pour une énième fois, il avait de telles pensées pour Sirius. Est-ce que cela pouvait être… de l'amour ? Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre, et était si perdu qu'il n'entendit pas les paroles que Sirius avait prononcées pour rassurer ses amis:

Place à la fête !

~ + ° { | } ° + ~

Le soir du 24 Décembre 1977, La Grande Salle avait été entièrement redécorée pour le Bal. Les murs, comme les couloirs, avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les quatre tables des maisons avaient disparues et avaient été remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une dizaine de convives. (2)

James entra le premier, une Lily magnifique dans sa robe de soirée émeraude à son bras. Il avait sur le visage un sourire niais, réalisant à peine ce qu'il était en train de vivre et il portait sur lui une robe de soirée pourpre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Plus de costumes incroyablement compliqué pour plaire aux filles. Il était avec sa perle rare.

Derrière lui, Sirius était accompagné d'une fille de Gryffondor. Cette fois, c'était elle qui semblait aux portes du Paradis. Sirius lui, semblait crispé, malgré le sourire enfantin qui s'était rapidement dessiné en voyant la salle ainsi changée. Sa robe de soirée à lui était d'un bleu nuit profond, que l'on pouvait associer à ses yeux. On avait la sensation d'y voir une centaine d'étoiles argentées dansant sur le tissu lorsqu'il se froissait légèrement à chacun de ses pas.

Puis vint en dernier Remus aux côtés d'une jeune fille de Poufsouffle qui ne semblaient pas faire partie de ces fans-clubs dédiés aux Maraudeurs. Sa tenue était moins éblouissante que celle de sa cavalière, qui était d'un rouge écarlate. La sienne était ocre, voire dorée et il était beaucoup plus élégant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils s'installèrent à six à une grande table ronde où étaient également installés des amies de Lily et leurs cavaliers. James ne semblait pas revenir de la lune. Il se délectait sans doute du parfum de sa bien-aimée…

Remus discutait calmement avec sa cavalière et un garçon inconnu de Serdaigle. Mais le plus nerveux était sûrement Sirius. Il jetait sans cesse des regards furtifs à son ami loup-garou, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement pour croiser un regard incroyablement vert. Lily Evans lui souriait avec douceur. Le jeune garçon hallucinait. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle lui souriait de cette manière. Elle ne les prenait donc plus pour des êtres arrogants et sans pitié envers un certain Servilus ? James avait décidément été digne de respect :

C'est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton semblable à son sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de… Remus ?! Il n'était pas possible qu'elle comprenne ! Elle devait parler sans doute parler d'autre chose… Cachant du mieux qu'il le put sa nervosité, il répliqua :

Je te demande pardon ?

Sirius, ne fais pas semblant. Tu n'as pas sorti une blague imbécile de toute la soirée. Tu n'as pas cherché à être le centre de l'attention. Pour un dernier Noël, c'est anormal.

La soirée ne fait que commencer, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire nerveux

D'habitude, c'est dès la première minute que tu te lances. J'ai tout de suite compris. James n'est pas au courant que tu aimes les hommes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sirius sentit alors le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle avait donc compris ? Vraiment compris ? Il hocha la tête négativement. Le sourire de Lily s'élargit :

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien.

Je… merci, fit Sirius, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres

C'est normal, il croit que j'ai enfin cédé à ses avances parce que j'ai accepté de venir ici avec lui. Je crois que ce n'est pas fini. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sirius, depuis combien c'est comme ça ? Avec Remus.

En entendant prononcer le nom de son ami, Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bond et il lui jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en biais. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu qu'on parlait de lui. Cependant, son regard semblait dans le vague, le regard fixé sur une bougie qui flottait en l'air sans la voir. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants de plus, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Lily :

Un an, dit-il finalement, ça fait un an que je.. l'aime.

Curieusement, dire ces mots à voix haute lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir compris. Il savait bien qu'il était amoureux du loup-garou, mais le dire ainsi, peut-être le confier à quelqu'un de confiance l'aida à se sentir mieux. Un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il souffla de nouveau :

Je l'aime…

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit. Elle semblait ravie, avant de demander :

Tu vas l'inviter à danser ?

Hein ? s'exclama soudain Sirius qui semblait sortir d'un rêve merveilleux

Danser. Invite-le à danser !

Sirius sentit un nœud se nouer lentement dans sa gorge. Un nœud d'excitation. Il n'avait pas peur d'inviter son ami à danser, car il savait que l'autre aurait du mal à refuser. Remus avait toujours du mal à refuser quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une demande formulée par un des Maraudeurs.

_Tu n'en serais pas capable… _murmura une petite voix souvent appelée conscience

Sirius fut furieux après lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il était capable ! Il était capable de tout ! Un air de défi s'installa sur son visage tandis que Lily, elle, était retournée auprès de James, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même. Il était décidé. Il allait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait inviter Remus Lupin à danser.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du soir. James et Lily étaient souvent partis sur la piste de danse, au plus grand bonheur du Maraudeur. Sirius y était aussi allé en compagnie de sa cavalière inconnue, et Remus avait enfin cédé aux supplications de Servana.

Quand après que les festivités se soient arrêtées pendant un petit quart d'heure, les lumières se tamisèrent. La musique reprit. Ils passaient à présent des chansons moldues. James et Sirius connaissaient peu de ces chansons, pour s'y être peu intéressé. Mais le reste de la table en connaissait certaines. Les couples d'élèves reprirent donc possession de la piste de danse. Lily et James en faisaient partie.

En revanche, Sirius et Remus n'y allèrent pas, refusant cette fois de satisfaire les souhaits de leurs cavalières. Padfoot ne voyait pas non plus les regards plein d'espoirs rivés sur lui. La table à laquelle ils étaient assis était vide, hormis eux deux. Les filles étaient partis en compagnie d'autres garçons. Sirius croisa le regard de Remus. Remus qui se mit aussitôt à rougir.

La chanson changea aussitôt. À son grand étonnement, Padfoot la connaissait. Bryan Ferry… Slave to Love.

_C'est le moment,_ lui souffla de nouveau sa conscience.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps de Sirius. Il avait confiance en lui. Un sourire en coin se dessina alors sur son visage. Un sourire orgueilleux. C'était enfin le moment d'oublier l'avis des autres. Ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était tenter sa chance. Sur cette chanson. Il inspira profondément, puis se leva. Remus porta aussitôt son regard de miel sur lui. Sirius s'avança et avec un sourire, il demanda d'une voix étrangement rauque :

Est-ce que Monsieur Moony accorderait cette danse à Monsieur Padfoot ?

Sirius avait plongé son regard de nuit dans celui de Remus. Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il devait partir loin d'ici pour plusieurs années.

Le loup-garou se mit alors à rougir comme un enfant. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Voilà qu'il était retourné dans ses rêveries. Ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis une semaine, où il imaginait Sirius lui demander de danser. Ce si beau rêve. Il était près à le revivre encore une fois. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'une voix douce :

Monsieur Moony en serait ravi.

Il prit alors la main de Sirius et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle était chaude. Une main chaude ? Mais dans les rêves, on ne pouvait pas ressentir… Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Son ami l'avait vraiment invité à danser. Cet ami qui à présent l'entraînait sur la piste de danse, un sourire si chaleureux sur le visage.

Le loup-garou sentait les regards brûlants de tous les élèves sur sa peau. Voir ces deux garçons, ces deux amis danser ensemble. Son pire défaut refaisait surface. L'avis des autres… Il n'imaginait même pas la tête de James, ou celui des groupies de Sirius. Sirius… Il avait l'air si sûr de lui.

_Tell her I'll be waiting_

_In the usual place_

En entendant son loup-garou favori accepté, ce même Sirius avait l'impression de s'envoler. Doucement, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, se mêlant aux quelques couples. Lui, il se fichait du regard des autres. Il savait qu'il pourrait choquer, qu'il pourrait intriguer, mais personne ne pourrait lui voler ce moment précieux. C'était lui, Remus et la musique. Il sentait d'ailleurs près de lui un jeune homme déboussolé, comme un enfant qui savait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Sirius eut un sourire doux, comme pour le rassurer, et l'aida à poser ses mains comme il le fallait.

_With the tired and weary _

_There's no escape_

Sirius se mit à conduire la danse. Les élèves qui les regardaient de diverses façons semblaient disparaître les uns après les autres. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'y comptait à présent. Un frisson de plaisir l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Remus lui arriver au nez. Une odeur si douce qui émanait de lui… Il aurait voulu que cette chanson ne s'arrête pas. Il sentait son corps onduler sous la musique.

Remus, lui, ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis un petit moment maintenant, il s'était souvent retrouvé à avoir d'étranges pensées par rapport à Sirius. Et voilà qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Ce devait ressembler à ça le paradis. Lui qui s'était toujours senti seul, rejeté. La présence rassurante de son ami semblait lui promettre qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami s'affirmait en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une flamme intense s'était allumée dans son estomac. Il aurait voulu enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Mais il n'allait pas… Pas devant toutes ces personnes. Car il était effrayé de l'idée que tout Poudlard se ferait d'eux, de lui. Il murmura :

Sirius… Tout le monde… Ils nous…

Chuut, souffla l'autre en serrant un peu plus Remus contre lui-même.

_To need a woman_

_You got to know_

La flamme dans le ventre du loup-garou s'intensifia. Il avait l'impression que plus jamais on ne lui ferait du mal. Qu'il serait toujours en sécurité tant qu'il y aurait toujours cette présente magique à ses côtés. Les yeux toujours ouverts, il voyait pourtant les élèves en tenues multicolores tourner autour de lui. Il insista :

Sirius, on nous

Allons, Remus. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant d'oublier le regard des autres ? le coupa l'autre alors qu'il effleura la joue du loup-garou du bout des doigts

Mais…

Tais-toi, Moony. Ferme les yeux.

À la place, Remus lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius. Ce dernier croisa un bref instant son regard, comme s'il se trouvait face à un Basilic qu'il provoquait, puis eut un léger sourire, avant d'insister. Le loup-garou soupira et ferma les yeux.

_How the strong get weak_

_And the rich get poor_

Sirius murmura alors, d'une voix plus grave à l'ordinaire, une voix qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon :

Imagine qu'ils ne sont pas là. Il n'y a que toi, et moi. Laisse la musique t'envahir, laisse ton corps bouger à son rythme. Plus personne n'existe. Il n'y a que moi. Viens, Moony.

Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait, puis fit descendre ses doigts sur sa joue. Un sourire doux se dessina sur le visage de Remus. Les derniers mots du garçon résonnaient dans son esprit.

_You're running with me _

_Don't touch the ground_

Le loup-garou s'abandonnait complètement dans les bras de Sirius. Il approchait inconsciemment sa tête de ce dernier. Les visages qui tournoyaient auparavant autour de lui semblaient disparaître. Les autres danseurs partaient en fumée, tour à tour.

_We're the restless hearted_

_Not the chained and bound_

Ce fourmillement dans tout son corps, l'odeur de Sirius, ces milliers d'étoiles sur sa robe de soirée, ces cheveux d'ébène, ces yeux de crépuscule. Il voulait les avoir près de lui pour le restant de sa vie. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Amoureux de Sirius Black. Et se l'avouer ne le choqua pas cette fois. Il était heureux. Heureux de danser à ses côtés. Il semblait perdre conscience de tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Lord Voldemort aurait pu entrer dans la Grande Salle à cet instant qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

_The sky is burning_

_A sea of flame_

Il entrouvrit alors les yeux. Il avait eu soudainement plus froid. Et il comprit pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient à l'extérieur. Et pourtant, la musique passait toujours, comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés. Il plongea alors son regard de miel dans les yeux de nuits de Sirius qui souriait. Ce sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'il le croisait :

_Though your world is changing_

_I will be the same_

Comment as-tu…

Par Merlin, Moony, tais-toi ! rit doucement son ami

Mais… fit l'autre complètement déboussolé

Chuut, fit-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'attendais que tu oublies enfin les autres. Je voulais que tu prennes sur toi. Que tu ne penses plus qu'à nous deux. Quant à la musique…

_Slave to Love_

_And I can't escape_

_I'm a slave to love_

Elle est en nous à présent, ajouta-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Remus avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il ne semblait plus comprendre… Mais il savait qu'il aurait bientôt les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il passa alors la main sur la nuque de Sirius, et dans un geste qu'il avait imaginé pendant si longtemps, il caressa les cheveux noirs à l'odeur si douce.

_Can you help me ?_

Leur danse infernale continuait donc dans le Parc, un endroit calme, choisi par Sirius… Remus avait l'impression qu'il pourrait y voir des milliers de lucioles tourner autour d'eux, sous le ciel d'hiver parsemé d'étoiles. La neige paraissait fondre sous leurs pas.

_The storm is breaking_

_Or so it seems_

Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Remus sentit son corps entier s'enflammer. Ce que venait de faire Sirius lui avait donné comme un coup de fouet. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres brûlaient, et le loup qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla soudain. Dans un geste impulsif, presque sauvage, il approcha son visage de celui qu'il aimait et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent vraiment, cette fois-ci.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait peine à croire que Remus venait de l'embrasser. Ce devait être un rêve… Et pourtant, la bouche chaude de son amour était bien là, contre la sienne. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains, et approfondit leur baiser. La bouche entrouverte, c'en devenait fougueux. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, comme pour se promettre de ne jamais se quitter.

_We're too young to reason_

_Too grown up to dream_

Les lucioles semblaient devenir de plus en réelles aux yeux de Remus. La neige avait commencé à tomber. Mais il se fichait des flocons glacés qui lui brûlaient la peau. Il ne voulait pas que la chanson s'arrête. Il se fichait du regard des autres. Il se fichait de l'avis de tous. Il ne voulait que Sirius.

_And the spring is turning_

_Your face to mine_

Des heures étaient peut-être passées lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Sirius avait un sourire comme Remus n'en avait jamais vu. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais. Et il y répondit. Il enfouit alors sa tête dans son cou, et continua de tourner plus lentement. La neige tombait toujours autour d'eux, mais la chaleur qui émanait des deux corps les réchauffait. Sirius resserra légèrement son étreinte, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir, puis il souffla :

Remus ?

Mmh ?

… Je t'aime.

Le loup-garou sembla se figer dans les bras de son amour. Ce dernier, après avoir prit compte du silence qui avait suivi cette déclaration senti son cœur se glacer et commença déjà regretter. Mais à peine se sentit il se figer que les lèvres brûlantes du loup-garou se déposèrent dans son cou :

_I can hear your laughter_

_I can see your smile_

Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, un sourire amoureux se dessinant lentement sur son visage. Remus desserra alors légèrement leur étreinte, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Enfin, dans une nouvelle étreinte, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et se promirent une vie ensemble.

_Slave to Love._

**FIN**

(l) Je ne préciserai pas dans cette fic les « pouvoirs additionnels » de nos Maraudeurs préférés ^^ Je crois que ça me tuerait, et que ça tuerait un peu la fic aussi. Tout le monde est sans doute au courant.

(2) J'espère que ça ne gêne pas les modos si j'ai fait la même description que JKR. J'ai seulement voulu faire un clin d'œil !


End file.
